Leona Pridethorn
Leona Pridethorn 'was a Human Gunslinger. She was played by Ethan Description 'Appearance Leona is a young human that has short dark hair, with bangs covering her right eye. She wears a long "duster" styled jacket with leather armor over a white dress shirt. She carries an explorer's backpack that holds all her belongings. She has a scimitar sheathed on her belt. Hidden under her duster is her Oathkeeper pistol. 'Personality' Leona is easily distracted. She is often seen being ignorant of her surroundings while exploring. Leona has an ego, mainly because she thought she was the only person in the Sword Coast with a firearm. Leona use to be very upbeat and lighthearted in her travels. After meeting up with the adventuring group, she became humbled after the first few combat scenarios. Biography 'Background' Leona didn't have the happiest childhood. Her parents separated when she was young. She really never knew her father. Her mom remarried a Dwarven gunsmith. He accepted her as if she was his own. Leona was very interested in weaponsmithing. She learned at a young age to craft firearms. By the time she turned 18, her step father was sent out to fight in the Blood War. She, her mother, and brother in-law, Shay, ran the forge for a winter. Until news came back that her stepfather was killed in action. The only thing that was sent home was his family's heirloom pistol, the Oathkeeper. Leona took it the worst. She looked up to him for her love of gunsmithing. Soon enough, her step brother was also sent to war. While he was gone, they had to shut down the forge. He wouldn't return for 3 years. In those 3 years, Leona's mother took ill. She died when Leona was 23. Her step brother came back, only to find Leona there. They had to shut down the forge. A Winter passed, and the two only had each other. Word went around town and eventually Firearms stopped being sold. Leona and Shay ending up sitting on a lot of gold. They spent it sparsely, to make sure it’ll last. One day, however, a group of bandits under the command of Kraug, raided the forge. He took almost all of the the remaining firearms from the step siblings, except Oathkeeper. Even so, he did take another Heirloom of the family, the Dawnguard. This left the two with nothing but their clothes and Oathkeeper. If they wanted to survive, they would need to work for it. They started with odd jobs, working for shops and Taverns.. Shay wasn’t really into the merc work, until a certain confrontation. Leona and a Drunken man got into a altercation one day, and he drew a sword on her. Shay, without thinking, pulled out Oathkeeper and fired. The man collapsed to the ground. Leona, shaken up, was very grateful. Shay then realized they had a major advantage in battles with Oathkeeper. He knew they’d make much more money if they left their hometown. The two step siblings would end up exploring the world together. Her step brother carried the Oathkeeper through their journeys. Unfortunately, he died early into their quests. The next several months, Leona roamed the world alone. 'During the Campaign ' Leona put out a notice seeking work, and the adventuring group decided to take her in. She left an odd first impression, but they let her travel with them nonetheless. While traveling from Neverwinter, the group was attacked by an ogre. Leona thought this would be a good chance to prove herself. She walked up to the Ogre and fired Oathkeeper at its face. Even when she shot it, it still attacked Leona and nearly killed her. After that situation, Leona stopped trying to show up. Leona's addictive attitude towards smithing caused her to have mild insomnia. She would stay up sketching blueprints for a musket rifle, but it never got crafted. She proved an asset in combat, her firearm being her most valuable tool. 'Death' During the Cave-In of the Phandelver Mines, Leona jumped in an underwater lake to take shelter. She began to swim down stream, thinking that it'll take her to the outside. However, it only continued deeper underground. After floating down the river for several hours, Leona died of hypothermia.